Dirty Work
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Soul's in a gang, and he's the boss. He loves his work and has the strongest gang. Two new girls show up and he's curious, sure they look ordinary, but what if there's more to Maka, his favorite, and Tsubaki, Black*Star's favorite? Only time will tell, as well as a bit of ...dirty work. Rated M for future drugs, death, violence, and sexual content. This will be one my darker fics
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES: Hello rockers! (from now on I will refer to you as rockers, k? Readers just sounds so dull.) Well, this is a test run to see if I should start this story, or destroy it, so, if ya don't want it gone, ...REVIEW! as well as follow and favorite, anyways,...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Soul was the cool guy, bad boy, and most of all, the most dangerous gang leader of school, not that a lot of people knew that, they were too busy caught in his charm and looks. His hair was spiked and white, his eyes were the color of blood, his skin was tan, and he was tall, as well as muscular. Handsome, by anyone's standards.

He lived a good life, in his opinion, yeah, he was bitter that he was the only living member of his family, but hey, he was rich, and his gang was on top. Plus, he could have any girl he wanted, though, he didn't take any of 'em, they were too slutty and would easily cheat on him given the rare chance someone upped him. So he played it safe, well as safe as you can get when your in a gang.

His gang wasn't big, but it was strong, and numbers didn't matter if you knew what you were doing. Especially if the Thompson twins were in your gang, which they so happened to be. Both were quite eyecatching and were the popular girls that ruled the school, Patty, the youngest twin, who ruled by being cute, innocent, bubbly, and childish, all of which she was not, well, except for the cute part, anyways. Liz, the eldest twin, who ruled with glamour, fashion, good music, and killer atitude, all of which Liz was, but held back some of her more... lethalness.

Patty was blonde and her hair was in a bob cut, while her sister, Liz had long dirty blonde hair. Liz was tall, Patty was average. Both were great with any type of gun and were curvy like an hourglass and had blue eyes, though Liz's were darker. The twins skin were also slightly sunkissed.

Another person in his gang, was Black*Star, a blue-haired guy with hazel green eyes, light skin, muscels, and a hyper personality, he was good in assasinations when it really mattered and was often more brawn than brain, but hey, you gotta have a good person who handles the secret killings, that have to be upclose and personal. He was also great with hand to hand, and knew all martial arts and was a black belt in each one.

Kid, or DTK, Death the Kid, was the brain, ...and Liz's boyfriend. He had ghost white skin, gold eyes, ebony hair with three white lines ,and tall and was very creative and made great strategizes, but, he was an OCD freak about symmetry, hell it wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it was most certainly there, still it was worth it, so he kept him.

These guys were his top and four out of eleven members, but they weren't as... gifted you could say, thee other seven, but they were good, and that was all that mattered, getting members who knew what they were doing and staying on top, after all, where was the fun in being at the bottom?

"Soul," Liz smirked.

"What?" he groaned.

"We got two new students," she grinned.

This time he smirked, "New recruits, maybe." And she nodded in agreement, then let thee others know.

Soul watched as Stien introduced the two new girls, Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nasakutskasa. Maka had ash blonde hair, and green eyes, along with porcelain skin, and was short , as well as fragile looking, with no curves but a decent rack, Tsubaki on the other hand had long black hair, royal blue eyes, light skin, and was tall, with a huge rack, but was fragile looking too.

"Ms. Maka," Stien adressed her, "You will be sitting beside Mr. Soul, he's the one with the white hair, and you, Ms. Tsubaki will be sitting next to... Mr. Black*Star."

Both nodded and head to their seats, Soul grinned, this year in high school was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter rockers! I hope y'all like it! Let me know what ya think! **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Maka looked at her partner, she had to admit, he was quite eye-catching, and she wouldn't mind getting to know him, but that was way out of the question, especially with the kind of work she did. Yeah, she looked all innocent and stuff, but believe her, she had seen a lot of death, murders, and crimes no girl of seventeen should see. It wasn't her fault, but her parents, she was sort of half and half, you could say. Her father, was an FBI agent, and her mom, well, let's just say her dad had no real idea about what her work was. Yes, Spirit and Kami Albarn were as different as sun and rain, but they somehow managed to keep work out of the house, ...most of the time. You see, they had taught their daughter many things, experienced from their jobs, of course, but still, she knew a lot more than the average _adult_ FBI agent, and the _average_ _gang _member.

"Hi, I'm Maka," she smiled at him, and he smirked, showing off his gleaming sharp, white teeth that made her want to shiver.

"Soul," he smirked.

"So, what are we learning in class?" she asked sweetly.

"Besides the boring shit? I have no idea, but _I_ could teach you a few things," he chuckled as her face turned red.

"W-what sorts of things?" she stuttered, "Keep acting innocent, keep acting innocent," she thought.

He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Things that would make you _scream_ **my** name."

This time she shivered, she couldn't help it, his voice was like velvet and very seductive. Suddenly a knife was thrown at them causing Soul to UN-attach his arm from her, "Mr. Evans, I would prefer it if you would stop touching my _niece _and pay attention to today's lesson."

Soul sneered, "Yeah, whatever old man."

An evil gleam showed in the Professor's eye, "You're lucky you're a student Evans, or you'd be dissected by now."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah, if you could catch me."

"W-"

"What Soul means to say, Professor Stein," Maka cut in, "Was that he was merely explaining what you were teaching, that way I could be caught up."

Stein looked at her and raised an eyebrow,"If you say so, Maka, but next time, I would prefer it, if you'd raise your hand and just ask me."

"Of course uncle," she smiled.

"Now," Stein started to continue his lecture and Soul passed over a note.

_Thanks._ She took a pen out and wrote back, _Np. My uncle's just protective, that's all. _

_Oh. _Is what Soul wrote back. Then he took the paper, _You wanna hang out with me and my friends after class?_

_Don't we have twp periods left?_ she asked.

_Yeah, but they're not important, besides, they'll just think you got lost somethin' and me and my friends usually skip the last period or two._

She thought for a second, _Can Tsubaki come? _He nodded and she mouthed 'Okay'.

* * *

"So, do you wanna come with us, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki frowned, "But, Maka, won't the teachers notice that you've left?"

"Haha," Black*Star laughed, "No, they won't, one because they're too stupid and two you guys are new, they'll just think you got lost!"

"Quiet down, 'Star," Soul glared. "Anyways, you comin' or what?"

"I-I don't think so, maybe another time,"Tsubaki frowned.

Black*Star's face fell, "Well, I'll stay with you, help you find your way around and shit."

Soul raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question it, " 'kay dude, I'll see ya later, just make sure you bring her after school, you know the place."

He nodded, and walked off with Tsubaki, and Soul grabbed Maka's arm and headed for the exit but stopped around the five seconds though, he ran to an orange motorcycle and tossed Maka a helmet. She immediately put it on and hopped on behind Soul. "I see you've done this before," she didn't have to see him to know he was grinning as roared the engine to life and sped toward the exit of the school.

"And what if I have?" She asked as her grip tightened around his stomach and she could feel heat radiating off of him.

"Then that proves that your not all that innocent," he shouted.

"Well, this is my first time sneaking out of school," she admitted.

He chuckled, "So you're just a good actress? Well, that just makes things interesting."

"For you or for me?"

"Both!" he answered and increased his speed suddenly, causing Maka to bury her head in his back and she felt him chuckle.

The wind blew in their faces causing their hair to blow back, and honestly, Maka enjoyed the feeling ,but it all ended to soon when thy came to a stop at a building that looked like a fucking mansion. The roof was white and the outside was made of brick, there were four windows on each side and the door was white with a gold handle. The yard was perfection and had an ebony gate surrounding the yard. "Where the hell are we?!" Maka exclaimed.

"My house," he shrugged and got off his bike then helped her off and took hold of her helmet. "I didn't know you were rich..."

He laughed, "Most people don't, it keeps unwanted attention away, now come on, I want you to meet a couple people, they're already here."

"Oh, okay," she said and followed him inside as his bike was taken away by a servant. When they entered the house she gasped, the floor had red carpeting everywhere and the ceilings were painted black, with gold or silver chandeliers hanging from them, the walls were silver and the furniture was black or red. When they entered the kitchen it had a checkered black and red floor with a black table and red seats all of which had people in them except two.

"Took you long enough, Soul," A tall dirty blonde hair girl said while smiling, but it fell when she saw her, "Who's she and where's Black*Star?"

"Star is showing her friend around and this is Maka," he said smirking," Now sit down Liz."

She rolled her eyes, "I knew you two idiots would have it happen soon, anyways, hi Maka, I'm Liz, and this is Patty, Kid, Kilik, Ox, Kim, and Harver." She introduced everyone and they all waved. "So here's my question for ya, if ya don't mind me askin', what are you exactly good at?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She doesn't mean anything yet," Soul glared at her, "Do you Liz?"

She pouted, "No I guess not, sadly, well what exactly are we going to do?"

Soul smirked, "You all go collect, I think I'll get to know Maka here, besides, we have to wait for Star and that other girl, then the fun can begin."

The others laughed and nodded then left, "What did you mean Soul?" Maka asked.

"You'll find out later, hopefully two days from now ,though, not today." She glanced at him warily, wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into. And if she would survive it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know, but don't forget to follow and favorite rockers! See ya!  
**

**1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_IMPORTANT AN:_Hey! So, I have now set up a poll, so, VOTE! Anyways, here's a pretty good chapter that will lead into some darker stuff on the NEXT chapter, but this does have some action in it, and I have to tell you all something, in this story, Maka's tired of being nice, so she may come out a bit mean, but I thought I'd change it up a bit and let others see what I believe Maka's dark side would look like.**

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own soul eater**_

* * *

Soul greeted Black*Star and Tsubaki as they entered. "So how was class bro?"

"Boring, " Black*Star growled.

"What about for you Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Honestly Maka he's right all the classes are boring, we already learned this stuff," Tsubaki admitted.

Maka shrugged, then looked at Soul, "So where are we going?"

"Just a little resterant, we can all hang out there with nothing to worry about," Soul answered, and Black*Star grinned and grabbed everyone, tossing them in his truck ,and speeding away to the resteraunt that Maka was starting to doubt was even a resteraunt.

"Hey, Maka," Tsubaki whispered to her friend, "I don't think you're hanging out with regular teens."

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know that, it's just, I'm hoping these guys aren't the teens my idiot father is looking for."

"And why's that?" Tsubaki asked skeptically.

"Because,"Maka smirked, "I think I may follow in my mother's footprints."

Tsubaki gasped, "Are you crazy?!"

She shrugged, "Honestly, I'm tired of playing Miss Innocent, when my mother's a fucking wanted criminal that _no one _knows the identity of, and my father is a god damn FBI agent that is tracking her while she is tracking him, yet neither of them can see it! I mean, come on, I'm a fucking criminal and cop daughter, why not skip over the boring 'good guy' dilemma and do what I want?"

"Because,"Tsubaki hissed, "We _are_ FBI agents ourselves, and should just turn them in."

"So what's stoppin' ya, babe?" Black*Star said suddenly causing both girls to jump.

"Yes, Tsubaki," Maka sneered, "What's stopping you?"

She glared at Maka, "Turning in my partner and best friend is."

"Partner?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me, I tell you, "Maka grinned and Soul smirked.

"Dude, you got a smart one here," Black*Star laughed.

"Good, cause once I tell her she either'll join or run and we chase," Soul grinned, his sharp teeth shining.

"Are those really my only choices," Maka fake pouted.

"Oh, you don't wanna know the third,"Soul warned.

"And what if I do," Maka crawled over to him.

He picked her up, and put her in his lap, and whispered, "Then I hope your a _night_ person," and licked the shell of her at which she shivered, getting the full meaning of what he meant.

"And you got a minx," Black*Star barked a laugh, then pulled out a pocket knife and turned around to Tsubaki, who was the only one in the back seat, considering Maka now sat on Soul's lap in the front. "But, here's the thing, babe, a god like me likes showing mercy on people, so, if we tell you what Maka over here wants to know, you face the same choice as her, too, so, you better be willing to hop on, run, or be caught."

Tsubaki gulped, but nodded, already knowing which choice she would choose, then Soul spoke, "We'll talk about this in the resteraunt, it will be comfortable."

* * *

They all sat down in one booth, and that was a problem, because Tsubaki was stuck on the inside and so was Maka, these two obviously knew what they were doing and she hated it, the worst thing was that Maka didn't mind, though, she knew why, Maka had been an agent longer than she had, since she was six actually, and she, herself, had started at fourteen, both of them were sixteen. Maka was tired of being the good guy and wanted to try out what her mother did, but Tsubaki had seen what the bad stuff did to some people, her brother was an example.

Masamune had died because he and a fellow gang member wanted to be with some chic known as Blair, real slut, by the way, and both of them had died because of it. She looked at Black*Star, hell, he wasn't as bad of a guy as you thought once you met him, but, he was violent and a killer.

"Maka, please don't do this!" Tsubaki begged, "You haven't even known him for a full day!"

Maka sighed, "Look, Tsu, I am tired of bing Miss Goody-Twoshoes, my mom is a criminal, my dad's a cop, I tried it his way, it didn't work out, now, it's time for my way."

"Wasn't your mom-"

"No," Maka cut her off, "She hates gangs, she's an assassin and con-artist, she hates gangs."

"But-"

"No,"Maka growled and Tsubaki sighed in defeat.

"Now that you ladies are done argueing," Black*Star started, "Let's start conversing."

Maka and Soul smirked, "Well, as I am pretty sure you've figured out, I am part of a gang,"Soul grinned, "But not just any gang, we're the Insanity Gang, number one in all things dealing with robberies and killings. I am the leader, and Black*Star, here, is my right hand man."

"I'm Venomous Angel's and King Agent's daughter," both boys gawked at me, "Leading criminal in soppossed suicides, murders, and cons, I have been an FBI agent since I was six, and secretly helped my mom with some cons at age ten, Spirit Albarn and Kami Albarn are their names and I am their only child, yet am related to ex-mad scientist Proffessor Stein, and his wife Medusa Gorgon, bar owner and mother of my two cousins Ragnarock and Crona."

"Well," Black*Star chuckled, "She certainly has the relations, but the question is, which side are you on?"

"Isn't it obvious,"she snickered, "I want in the gang, I **hate** being nice."

"I'll take care of your entry," Soul smirked, "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Your turn, Tsu,"Black*Star said.

"I... I...," Tsubaki paused and took a breath, "I am Tsubaki Nasasutskasa and am related to Masamune, he was my brother and in the Chainsaws, yet killed over a slut named Blair, I am an FBI agent and have been one since I was fourteen."

"Interesting,"Soul ran his hand through his hair, "And your choice, Tsubaki?"

"I'll run," she said then suddenly dove under the table but Black*Star caught her by the shirt.

"I don't think so babe," Black*Star said, "Ah, well, Soul, I'm gonna drive back with Miss Run and... talk to her."

Soul nodded, "Fine with me."

"Black*Star," Tsubaki heard Maka call, "Please don't hurt her, she's like a sister to me."

"I won't damage her too badly,"he promised then walked out, dragging a screaming Tsubaki with him.

* * *

**Intense, huh? Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, also, I'm sorry I so evilly (and purposely) left it on a cliffhanger, but if you want to find out what happens to Tsubaki wait for the next chapter! If want to find out how Maka is accepted into Soul's gang, ...wait for the next chapter! Lol, I love you rockers! Hope ya don't hate me and remember to review, follow, favorite, and VOTE on the poll I have on my profile, or P.M. your choice, but I find it fair to let you know, I may be donig a special story for Christmas since it's coming up, and me being a Christian, I find it important, anyways love ya! **

** _-_1rocker-chic signing out_-**


End file.
